Turbomachines for industrial purposes or in power stations are often connected to an electrical machine, for example a turbocompressor is connected to an electric motor for driving the turbocompressor or a turbine is connected to a generator for the transmission of force from the turbine to the generator. So as not to subject the connecting shaft to excessively high load when force is transmitted between the machines, such a turbomachine is usually fastened on a base, for example a foundation or base frame. The turbomachine rests on this so as to be firmly fixed during operation, the firm fixing also counteracting vibrations of the turbomachine.
To fasten the turbomachine on a base, it is known to place the turbomachine on feet which are screwed firmly to the base. The feet are themselves connected to the turbomachine, for example welded or cast in one piece with a housing element, so that the turbomachine is firmly anchored in the base.
EP 1 176286 A1 already discloses a turbocharger with symmetrical long hole fastening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,452 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,258 A and WO 98/53183 A1 show turbines with various bearer constructions.